Currently, an earthquake forecast, a tsunami forecast, or the like has been broadcasted on TV as a prompt report. However, in a case where, for example, an earthquake or a tsunami occurs at the time that a conference is taken place with the use of a display apparatus for displaying information, participants in the conference cannot obtain any disaster information, for example, an earthquake forecast or a tsunami forecast. Further, the participants cannot have any information as to: instructions on how to act in a conference room in the event of an earthquake or a tsunami; an evacuation route; and the like. This increases a risk that the participants suffer from a disaster.
Here, Patent Literature 1 (described below) discloses an evacuation route display system including: a mobile communication terminal for evacuating a user carrying the mobile communication terminal to a safe place by obtaining disaster information in a case where a disaster occurs; and a base station, for example. The base station of the evacuation route display system includes (i) a memory for storing evacuation route information including: map information containing information regarding safe areas; and/or information regarding evacuation routes to the safe areas, and (ii) a communication circuit for sending the map information and/or the evacuation route information to the mobile communication terminal in a case where a disaster occurs. Further, in advance of the transmission of the map information and/or the evacuation route information, the base station sends an automatic startup request signal to the mobile communication terminal.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2007-60370 A (Publication Date: Mar. 8, 2007)
However, in the conventional system described above, since a display screen of the mobile communication terminal is small, it is significantly difficult for a user to view a map of the evacuation route information on the display screen. Further, in order to scale-up or scale-down the map, the user has to operate the mobile communication terminal. However, it is considerably difficult for the user to perfectly operate the mobile communication terminal if the user is mentally pressured in an emergency evacuation situation. Therefore, an easier operation procedure is demanded. Furthermore, in a case where, while viewing the evacuation route map in real time, a user finds an evacuation route thus viewed is not available, it is highly difficult for the base station to immediately provide the mobile communication terminal with an alternative evacuation route map.